drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1973
1973 (MCMLXXIII) fue un año normal y fue designado como: *El Año del búfalo, según el horóscopo chino. Acontecimientos Enero *2 de enero: se reanudan en París las conversaciones sobre Vietnam. *13 de enero: ejecutan en Marruecos a once oficiales de aviación implicados en el atentado contra el rey Hassan II de Marruecos. Febrero *1 de febrero: se celebra en España un consejo de guerra contra seis estudiantes acusados de incendiar el consulado francés. *1 de febrero: las compañías aéreas estadounidenses anulan los pedidos del avión francobritánico Concorde. *2 de febrero: como consecuencia de un tiroteo en la ciudad norirlandesa de Londonderry, cuarenta mil manifestantes asaltan la embajada de Gran Bretaña en Dublín. *6 de febrero: el gobierno argentino impide al ex presidente Juan Domingo Perón el retorno al país. *11 de febrero: las últimas unidades de combate estadounidenses se retiran de Vietnam del Sur. (Véase Guerra de Vietnam). *13 de febrero: el candidato a la presidencia argentino por el Partido Justicialista Héctor Cámpora anuncia que de ser elegido llevará al poder a Perón. *13 de febrero: el gobierno de Laos y el Pathet Lao firman un armisticio. *21 de febrero: cazas de las fuerzas aéreas israelíes obligan a un avión de línea libio a desviarse de su ruta y a que aterrice. *23 de febrero: un aneurisma aórtico abdominal, limita físicamente al general Juan Velasco Alvarado, presidente del Perú. *24 de febrero: el presidente argentino, el General Lanusse, llega a Madrid en una visita oficial. Marzo *1 de marzo: se regula mediante una ley la utilización médica de los rayos X en la República Federal de Alemania. En círculos médicos se levantan fuertes críticas sobre la necesidad de una regulación. *3 de marzo: la Confederación de la Democracia obtiene el 54,78% de los sufragios en las elecciones parlamentarias de Chile conservando la mayoría. *13 de marzo: se aprueba la constitución de Siria en referéndum. *22 de marzo: el veto de Estados Unidos en el Consejo de Seguridad de Naciones Unidas impide nuevas negociaciones sobre el Canal de Panamá. Abril *1 de abril: el VAT (equivalente británico al IVA) comienza a aplicarse en Reino Unido. Mayo *10 de mayo: se funda el Frente Polisario en el Sahara Occidental. *14 de mayo: lanzamiento del Skylab, la primera estación espacial de Estados Unidos. *25 de mayo: asume la presidencia de Argentina Héctor Cámpora, primer presidente peronista elegido constitucionalmente desde el derrocamiento del peronismo en 1955. Junio *20 de junio: regreso de Juan Domingo Perón a la Argentina, tras dieciocho años en el exilio. Enfrentamiento de diferentes grupos del Peronismo en Ezeiza, durante la bienvenida al General. *27 de junio: golpe de estado en Uruguay, el presidente de la república, Juan María Bordaberry disuelve el parlamento con el apoyo de las fuerzas armadas. El golpe de estado se da cuando el presidente Juan Maria Bordaberry disolviò las camara de senadores y representantes con el apoyo de las ff.aa Julio *10 de julio: Bahamas se independiza del Reino Unido. *13 de julio: Héctor Cámpora presenta su renuncia como presidente de Argentina y toma su lugar Raúl Alberto Lastiri. Agosto *23 de agosto a 28 de agosto: robo del banco Kreditbanken en Estocolmo (Suecia), que daría nombre al denominado síndrome de Estocolmo. *28 de agosto: Un terremoto de 7.2 grados asota a las ciudades de Orizaba, Córdoba, Río Blanco, Acutzingo, Zongolíca, Ciudad Serdán e Ixtaczoquitlán, dejando un saldo en total de 1,200 muertos Septiembre *11 de septiembre: golpe militar de estado en Chile, las fuerzas armadas dirigidas por el general Augusto Pinochet derrocan al gobierno socialista de Salvador Allende. *24 de septiembre: Guinea Bissau se independiza de Portugal. Octubre *6 de octubre: Egipto y Siria inician un ataque conjunto contra Israel en lo que se conoce como la Guerra del Yom Kippur. Noviembre *28 de noviembre: se crea en Colombia la Intendencia Nacional de Casanare, segregándola del departamento de Boyacá Diciembre * Elecciones en Venezuela Gana Carlos Andrés Pérez *20 de diciembre: el presidente del gobierno español, Luis Carrero Blanco, es asesinado con una bomba por la banda terrorista ETA. *20 de diciembre: ampliación de la Unión Europea con la incorporación de Dinamarca, Irlanda y Reino Unido. *22 de diciembre: la OPEP duplica sus precios por la crisis del petróleo de 1973. Nacimientos Enero *4 de enero: Laia Marull, actriz española. *10 de enero: [[Félix Trinidad|Félix Tito Trinidad]], boxeador puertorriqueño. *10 de enero: Iker Jiménez, periodista español. *13 de enero: Juan Diego Florez, tenor peruano. *14 de enero: Giancarlo Fisichella, piloto italiano de Fórmula Uno. *17 de enero: Cuauhtémoc Blanco, futbolista mexicano. *20 de enero: Benjamin Biolay, cantautor y productor discográfico francés. *27 de enero: Edith Márquez, cantante y actriz mexicana. Febrero *1 de febrero: Yuri Landman, luthier holandés. *3 de febrero: Ilana Sod, periodista mexicana. *11 de febrero: Varg Vikernes, músico noruego (Burzum). *12 de febrero: Tara Strong, actriz de voz canadiense. *13 de febrero: Miguel Poveda, cantaor español. *14 de febrero: Unai Elorriaga, escritor español. Marzo *7 de marzo: Sebastien Izambard, cantante francés de Il Divo. *17 de marzo: Caroline Corr, música irlandesa de The Corrs. Abril *3 de abril: Prabhu Deva, actor indio. *10 de abril: Roberto Carlos, futbolista brasileño. *14 de abril: Adrien Brody, actor estadounidense. *16 de abril: Bonnie Pink, músico japonesa. Mayo *7 de mayo: Paolo Savoldelli, ciclista italiano. *8 de mayo: Hiromu Arakawa, mangaka japonesa. *23 de mayo: Santiago Eximeno, escritor español. *26 de mayo: Clémentine Autain, política francesa. Junio *1 de junio: Heidi Klum, modelo alemana. *6 de junio: Kat Swift, política estadounidense (candidata a presidente por el Partido Verde). *10 de junio: Faith Evans, cantante estadounidense. *17 de junio: Leander Paes, tenista indio. *20 de junio: Chino Moreno, cantante estadounidense (Deftones). *28 de junio: Lourdes Maldonado, periodista española. Julio *7 de julio - Troy Garity, actor estadounidense. *21 de julio - Fey, cantante mexicana. *23 de julio: Dani Filth, cantante inglés (Cradle of Filth). *23 de julio: Kate Beckinsale, actriz británica. *23 de julio: Omar Epps, cantante y actor estadounidense. *31 de julio: Jerry Rivera, cantante puertorriqueño. Agosto *1 de agosto: Eduardo Noriega, actor español. *6 de agosto: Stuart O'Grady, ciclista australiano. *8 de agosto: Scott Stapp, músico estadounidense (Creed). *15 de agosto: Juan Gil Navarro, actor argentino. *25 de agosto: Fatih Akın, director de cine alemán. Septiembre *11 de septiembre: Chile, Golpe de Estado del 11 de septiembre de 1973. *18 de septiembre: Dario Frigo, ciclista italiano. *21 de septiembre: Virginia Ruano, tenista española. *21 de septiembre: Daniel Guzmán, actor español. Octubre *2 de octubre: Verka Serdyuchka, actor, cantante y comediante ucraniano. *27 de octubre: Karol Beffa, compositor francés. *30 de octubre: Silvia Corzo, abogada y periodista colombiana. Noviembre *2 de noviembre: Marisol Nichols, actriz estadounidense. *3 de noviembre: Ana Milán, actriz española. *15 de noviembre: Albert Portas, tenista español. *19 de noviembre: Abraham Gragera, poeta español. *19 de noviembre: Pekka Himanen, filósofo finlandés. *21 de noviembre: Inés Sastre, actriz y modelo española. *29 de noviembre: Juan Olivares, pintor y artista plástico valenciano. Diciembre *4 de diciembre: Tyra Banks, actriz y modelo estadounidense. *8 de diciembre: Corey Taylor, cantante estadounidense (Slipknot, Stone Sour). *16 de diciembre: Mariza, cantante portuguesa. *30 de diciembre: Nacho Vidal, actor porno español. Fallecimientos Enero *2 de enero: Eleazar López Contreras, militar y político venezolano (presidente de Venezuela 1935-1941). (n. 1883)... 89 años. *7 de enero: Pedro Berruezo, futbolista español. (n. 1945)... 27 años. *10 de enero: Claudio de la Torre, escritor y director de cine español. (n. 1895)... 77 años. *21 de enero: Manuel Bastos Ansart, médico español. (n. 1887)... 85 años. *26 de enero: Edward G. Robinson, actor estadounidense de origen rumano. (n. 1893)... 82 años. Febrero *4 de febrero: Rolando Alarcón, cantante y compositor chileno. (n. 1929)... 43 años. *18 de febrero: Frank Costello, mafioso americano. (n. 1891)... 82 años. *19 de febrero: Ivan T. Sanderson, naturalista y escritor escocés. (n.1911)... 62 años. Marzo *6 de marzo: Pearl S. Buck, escritora estadounidense (premio Nobel de Literatura en 1938). (n.1892)... 80 años. *14 de marzo: Howard H. Aiken, ingeniero estadounidense. (n.1900)... 73 años. *16 de marzo: José Gorostiza, poeta mexicano. Abril *8 de abril: Pablo Picasso, pintor español. (n.1881)... 91 años. *13 de abril: Agustín Olachea, político y militar mexicano. (n.1890)... 82 años. *16 de abril: Nino Bravo, cantante español. (n.1944)... 28 años. Mayo *11 de mayo: Juan Eduardo Cirlot, poeta y crítico de arte español. (n.1916)... 57 años. Julio *2 de julio: Ferdinand Schörner, militar alemán. (n.1892)... 81 años. *3 de julio: Karel Ančerl, director de orquesta checo. (n.1908)... 65 años. *6 de julio: Otto Klemperer, director de orquesta alemán. (n.1885)... 88 años. *10 de julio: Karl Loewenstein, filósofo alemán. (n.1891)... 81 años. *20 de julio: Bruce Lee, artista marcial y actor estadounidense. (n.1940)... 32 años. *22 de julio: Alexander Mosolov, compositor ruso. (n.1900)... 72 años. Agosto *1 de agosto: Gian Francesco Malipiero, compositor italiano. (n.1882)... 91 años. *31 de agosto: John Ford, cineasta estadounidense. (n.1894)... 79 años. Septiembre *2 de septiembre: J. R. R. Tolkien, filólogo y escritor británico. (n.1892)... 81 años. *11 de septiembre: Salvador Allende, médico y político chileno (presidente de Chile 1970-1973). (n.1908)... 65 años. *16 de septiembre: Víctor Jara, cantautor chileno. (n.1932)... 40 años. *23 de septiembre: Pablo Neruda, poeta chileno (Premio Nobel de Literatura en 1971). (n.1904)... 69 años. *26 de septiembre: Anna Magnani, actriz italiana (Oscar a la mejor actriz en 1955). (n.1908)... 65 años. *29 de septiembre: Wystan Hugh Auden, poeta y ensayista británico. (n.1907)... 66 años. Octubre *10 de octubre: Ludwig von Mises, economista y filósofo austrohúngaro. (n.1881)... 92 años. *22 de octubre: Pau Casals, violonchelista español. (n.1876)... 96 años. *31 de octubre: Lucha Reyes, cantante peruana. (n.1936)... 37 años. Noviembre *3 de noviembre: Marc Allegret, director de cine suizo. (n.1900)... 72 años. *18 de noviembre: Alois Hába, compositor checo. (n.1893)... 80 años. *23 de noviembre: José Alfredo Jiménez, cantautor mexicano. (n.1926)... 47 años. *25 de noviembre: Laurence Harvey, actor británico-sudafricano de origen lituano. (n.1928)... 45 años. Diciembre *20 de diciembre: Luis Carrero Blanco, militar y político español (Presidente del Consejo de Ministros 1973). (n.1904)... 69 años. Arte y literatura Publicaciones *Ana María Matute: El río. *Camilo José Cela: Oficio de tinieblas 5. *Michael Ende: Momo. Premio Pulitzer *'Novela': Eudora Welty por The Optimist's Daughter. *'Poesía': Maxine Winokur Kumin por Up Country. Premio Nadal *José Antonio García Blázquez por El rito. Premio Planeta *'Ganador': Azaña de Carlos Rojas. *'Finalista': Adagio confidencial de Mercedes Salisachs. Ciencia y tecnología *5 de septiembre: lanzamiento de la sonda soviética Marsnik 6 a Marte. *3 de noviembre: EE. UU. lanza la sonda espacial Mariner 10. Física *La colaboración Gargamelle descubre las corrientes neutras del modelo electrodébil. Informática *Se desarrolla el lenguaje de programación PROLOG. Deporte Atletismo *'Campeonato Europeo de Atletismo en Pista Cubierta': celebrado en Rotterdam, Países Bajos. Automovilismo *'Fórmula 1: **Campeonato de pilotos: :# Jackie Stewart. :# Emerson Fittipaldi. :# Ronnie Peterson. **Campeonato de constructores: :# Tyrrell-Ford. :# Lotus-Ford. :# McLaren-Ford. *'Campeonato Mundial de Rally: Alpine-Renault. Baloncesto *Eurobasket: : . : España. : . *Copa de Europa: Ignis Varese. *NBA: **''Playoffs: Los Angeles Lakers. **MVP de la Temporada: Dave Cowens (Boston Celtics). **Rookie del Año: Bob McAdoo (Buffalo Braves). **Entrenador del Año'': Tom Heinsohn (Boston Celtics). *Copa Korac: Forst Cantú. *Liga Nacional: Real Madrid. *Copa del Generalísimo: Real Madrid. Balonmano *Copa de Europa de Balonmano: MAI Moscú. *División de Honor: FC Barcelona. Béisbol *Juego de la Estrellas: Liga Nacional. Ciclismo *Tour de Francia: # Luis Ocaña. # Bernard Thévenet. # José Manuel Fuente. *Vuelta ciclista a España: # Eddy Merckx. # Luis Ocaña. # Bernard Thévenet. *Giro de Italia: # Eddy Merckx. # Felice Gimondi. # Giovanni Battaglin. *Campeonato mundial de ciclismo en ruta: : Felice Gimondi. : Freddy Maertens. : Luis Ocaña. *Milán-Turín: Marcello Bergamo. *Burdeos-París: Enzo Mattioda. *Lieja-Bastogne-Lieja: Eddy Merckx. *París-Roubaix: Eddy Merckx. *París-Tours: Rik Van Linden. *Giro de Lombardía: Felice Gimondi. *Milán-San Remo: Roger De Vlaeminck. *Volta a Cataluña: Domingo Perurena. *Tour de Flandes: Eric Leman. *Campeonato de Zúrich: André Dierickx. *Vuelta al País Vasco: Luis Ocaña. *Vuelta a Asturias: Jesús Manzaneque. *Gran Premio de Plouay: Jean-Claude Largeau. *Critérium Nacional: Jean-Pierre Danguillaume. *Gran Premio de las Naciones: Eddy Merckx. *París-Niza: Raymond Poulidor. *Gante-Wevelgem: Eddy Merckx. *Flecha Valona: André Dierickx. *Vuelta a Aragón: Jesús Manzaneque. *Omloop Het Volk: Eddy Merckx. *Clásica de Amorebieta: Miguel María Lasa. *Dauphiné Libéré: Luis Ocaña. *Tour de Romandía: Wilfried David. *Midi Libre: Raymond Poulidor. *Gran Premio Navarra: Domingo Perurena. *Cuatro días de Dunkerque: Freddy Maertens. *Vuelta a La Rioja: Jesús Manzaneque. *Semana Catalana: Luis Ocaña. *Subida a Montjuic: Jesús Manzaneque. *Amstel Gold Race: Eddy Merckx. *Tirreno-Adriático: Roger De Vlaeminck. *Subida a Arrate: Luis Ocaña. Fútbol Campeonatos por selecciones * '''Copa CONCACAF: Haití. Campeonatos internacionales * Copa Intercontinental: Independiente. * Copa de Campeones de la CONCACAF: SV Transvaal. * Copa Libertadores de América: Independiente. * Copa de Europa: Ajax Amsterdam. * Recopa de Europa: AC Milan. * Copa de la UEFA: Liverpool. * Supercopa de Europa: Ajax Amsterdam. Campeonatos nacionales *'Argentina': **''Torneos Metropolitano: Huracán. **Torneos Nacional: Rosario Central. **Primera B: Banfield. *'Alemania: **''1. Bundesliga'': Bayern de Múnich. *Brasil: **''Serie A'': Palmeiras. *Chile: **''Primera División de Chile'': Unión Española. *Colombia: **''Fútbol Profesional Colombiano'': Atlético Nacional. *Costa Rica: **''Primera División'': Deportivo Saprissa. *Ecuador: **''Serie A'': El Nacional. *España: **''Primera División: Atlético de Madrid. **Segunda División: Real Murcia Club de Fútbol. **Copa del Generalísimo'': Athletic. *Francia: **''Ligue 1'': Nantes. *Inglaterra: **''First Division'': Liverpool. *Italia: **''Serie A'': Juventus. *México: **''Primera División'': Cruz Azul. *Países Bajos: **''Eredivisie'': Ajax Amsterdam. *Paraguay: **''Primera División'': Cerro Porteño. *Perú: **''Liga Peruana de Fútbol'': Atlético Defensor Lima. *Uruguay: **''Primera División'': Peñarol. *Venezuela: **''Primera División'': Portuguesa FC. Trofeos *Bota de Oro: Eusébio (SL Benfica). *Balón de Oro africano: Tshimimu Bwanga (TP Mazembe). Fútbol americano * '''Super Bowl: Miami Dolphins. Golf *'US Open': Johnny Miller. *'Masters de Augusta': Tommy Aaron. *'British Open': Tom Weiskopf. *'Campeonato de la PGA': Jack Nicklaus. Motociclismo *'500cc': Phil Read. *'350cc': Giacomo Agostini. *'250cc': Dieter Braun. *'125cc': Kent Andersson. *'50cc': Jan de Vries. Tenis *'Abierto de Australia': John Newcombe y Margaret Smith. *'Roland Garros': Ilie Nastase y Margaret Smith. *'Wimbledon': Jan Kodes y Billie Jean King. *'Abierto de los Estados Unidos': John Newcombe y Margaret Smith. *'WTA Tour Championships': Chris Evert. *'Tennis Masters Cup': Ilie Nastase. *'Copa Davis': Australia. *'Copa Federación': . Otros deportes *'Hockey sobre patines': **''Copa de Europa: FC Barcelona. *'Natación: **''Campeonato Mundial de Natación: primera edición, celebrada del 31 de agosto al 9 de septiembre en Belgrado (Yugoslavia). Cine Estrenos Febrero *14 de febrero: ''Save the Tiger de John G. Avildsen. *19 de febrero: Un dólar de recompensa de Rafael Romero Marchent. *22 de febrero: Turks fruit de Paul Verhoeven. Marzo *27 de marzo: Sisters de Brian De Palma. Abril *11 de abril: **''Espantapájaros'' de Jerry Schatzberg. **''Scener ur ett äktenskap'' de Ingmar Bergman. *19 de abril: Cuando el destino nos alcance de Richard Fleischer. *30 de abril: Lemora: un cuento sobrenatural de Richard Blackburn. Mayo *9 de mayo: Luna de papel de Peter Bogdanovich. *16 de mayo: The Day of the Jackal de Fred Zinnemann. *23 de mayo: **''El emperador del norte'' de Robert Aldrich. **''Pat Garrett y Billy The Kid'' de Sam Peckinpah. *24 de mayo: La noche americana de François Truffaut. Junio *27 de junio: **''La rebelión de las muertas'' de León Klimovsky. **''Vive y deja morir'' de Guy Hamilton. Julio *25 de julio: El hombre de Mackintosh de John Huston. *26 de julio: Operación Dragón con Bruce Lee. Agosto *7 de agosto: Jesus Christ Superstar de Norman Jewison. *11 de agosto: American Graffiti de George Lucas. Septiembre *1 de septiembre: La gran comilona de Marco Ferreri. *27 de septiembre: Operación Masacre de Jorge Cedrón. Octubre *8 de octubre: El espíritu de la colmena de Víctor Erice. *17 de octubre: The Way We Were de Sydney Pollack. Noviembre *7 de noviembre: Acción ejecutiva de David Miller. *8 de noviembre: Robin Hood de Wolfgang Reitherman. *29 de noviembre: La Montaña Sagrada de Alejandro Jodorowsky. Diciembre *5 de diciembre: Serpico de Sidney Lumet. *12 de diciembre: El último deber de Hal Ashby. *13 de diciembre: Mi nombre es... Ninguno de Tonino Valerii y Sergio Leone. *16 de diciembre: Papillon de Franklin Schaffner. *17 de diciembre: El dormilón de Woody Allen. *18 de diciembre: Amarcord de Federico Fellini. *25 de diciembre: El golpe de George Roy Hill. *26 de diciembre: El exorcista de William Friedkin. Todas la fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Premios Óscar *Mejor Película: El golpe. *Mejor Director: George Roy Hill por El golpe. *Mejor Actor: Jack Lemmon por Salvad al tigre. *Mejor Actriz: Glenda Jackson por Un toque de distinción. *Mejor Actor de Reparto: John Houseman por Vida de un estudiante. *Mejor Actriz de Reparto: Tatum O'Neal por Luna de papel. *Mejor Guión Original: David S. Ward por El golpe. *Mejor película de habla no inglesa: por La noche americana de François Truffaut. Premios Globo de Oro *Mejor película - Drama: El Padrino. *Mejor película - Comedia o musical: Cabaret. *Mejor director: Francis Ford Coppola por El Padrino. *Mejor actor - Drama: Marlon Brando por El Padrino. *Mejor actor - Comedia o musical: Jack Lemmon por ¿Qué ocurrió entre mi padre y tu madre?. *Mejor actriz - Drama: Liv Ullmann por Los emigrantes. *Mejor actriz - Comedia o musical: Liza Minnelli por Cabaret. *Mejor guión: Francis Ford Coppola y Mario Puzo por El Padrino. *Mejor serie - Drama: Colombo. *Mejor serie - Comedia o musical': ''All in the Family. Música Noticias *Se forma el grupo AC/DC *Se forma el grupo KISS Publicaciones *ABBA - Ring Ring *Aerosmith - Aerosmith *Bee Gees - Life in a Tin Can *Billy Joel - '' Piano Man'' *Black Sabbath - Sabbath Bloody Sabbath *Bob Dylan - Pat Garrett & Billy the Kid *Camilo Sesto - Algo más *David Bowie - Aladdin Sane *Deep Purple - Who Do We Think We Are? *Emerson, Lake & Palmer - Brain Salad Surgery *Focus - Live at The Rainbow *Genesis - Selling England by the Pound, *Genesis - Genesis Live *George Harrison: Living On The Material World *Jethro Tull - A Passion Play *John Lennon - Mind Games *King Crimson - Lark's Tongues in Aspic *Led Zeppelin - Houses of the Holy *Lucha Reyes - Mi última canción *Michael Jackson - Music And Me *Mike Oldfield - Tubular Bells *Paul McCartney - Red Rose Speedway *Paul McCartney - Band on the Run *Pink Floyd - The Dark Side of the Moon *Queen - Queen *Rick Wakeman - The Six Wives of Henry VIII *Ringo Starr - Ringo *The Rolling Stones - Goats Head Soup *Tumulto - Tumulto *Uriah Heep - Live *Uriah Heep - Sweet Freedom *Yes - Yessongs *Yes - Tales from Topographic Oceans Festival de Eurovisión *''Tu te reconnaîtras'' de Anne-Marie David gana por . Televisión Premios Nobel *Física: Leo Esaki, Ivar Giaever, Brian David Josephson. *Química: Ernst Otto Fischer, Geoffrey Wilkinson. *Medicina: Karl von Frisch, Konrad Lorenz, Nikolaas Tinbergen. *Literatura: Patrick White. *Paz: Henry Kissinger, Le Duc Tho. *Economía: Wassily Leontief. Premio Carlomagno * Salvador de Madariaga. Enlaces externos Categoría:Años 1970 Categoría:Siglo XX